Vincent
(first) (last) | design = }} The is a seventh generation pre-production model Knightmare Frame. Based on the Lancelot and Lancelot Club, it is introduced a year after the Black Knights' attempted invasion of Tokyo. After its initial success, the Vincent Commander Model, is fielded by the Britannian Armed Forces. Design and Development Although the Vincent is derived from the Lancelot, its design still differs greatly from its predecessor. The Vincent has two Factspheres are mounted in its shoulders and two hip-mounted Slash Harkens. Its Maser Vibration Swords (MVS) are shaped like spears and can be attached at the hilts to form a double-bladed lance. It also features a new armament called the Needle Blazer. This device, developed from the Lancelot's "Blaze Luminous" maser shield, emits a short-range blast of focused energy that can penetrate armor with devastating effect. The Vincent prototype and later Commander Model are also equipped with a second set of Landspinners in its shoulders in addition to the standard issue. Variants Vincent Glinda The RPI-212/G Vincent Glinda is a variant of the Vincent from Oz the Reflection, used in the Great Glinda Knights by Marrybell's personal forces, the Riddel Knights. 88 Vincent Glinda units are produced, painted red with gold accents. These machines also use the combat data of Oldrin and the other Glinda Knights. The armaments are the same as the prototype, but the blades of the MVS Lances of the Vincent Glinda also seem to turn yellow when activated, though this may just be a cosmetic difference and not affect their strength. Vincent Pluton Custom The RPI-212/PC Vincent Pluton Custom is a variant of the Vincent from Oz the Reflection that is used exclusively by the Britannian special forces group Pluton, which undertakes dirty jobs for the royal family. Since its interior frame and OS has been customized, it has superior performance compared to the original Vincent but it possesses the same armament. Like all other Pluton Knightmare units, the Vincent Pluton Custom has completely black armor with purple accents. Operational History The Vincent pre-production model was first fielded in . It was loaned to the Office of Secret Intelligence and was piloted by assassin Rolo Lamperouge. The Vincent was given to the Britannian Military to use during the execution of the Black Knights. The intended pilot was to be Lord Kimmel. However, Rolo came, killed him and took his place during the execution. Rolo would use the Vincent to block an attack that was intended for Zero from Guilford. He took the unit with him when he defected to the Black Knights. During this time, the Vincent was equipped with The Black Knight's Air Glide System in preparation for the Assault on the Geass Order. This unit served as Rolo's personal Knightmare until it was heavily damaged in a battle against the Siegfried, piloted by V.V., when Lelouch vi Britannia (as Zero) tried to destroy the Geass Order. Specifications Gallery Vincent - Nightmare of Nunnally.jpg|Rolo Vi Brittiania's Custom Knightmare in Nightmare of Nunnally Rpi-212-air.jpg|Equipped with air glide wing system Vincent.jpg|Design Vincent Glinda.png|Vincent Glinda episode11_back01.png|Vincent Glindas vs Vincent Gram References External links Japanese websites * Sunrise Official Website - Vincent * Sunrise Official Website - Vincent Commander Type * Sunrise Official Website - Vincent (Valkyrie Squadron colos) * Sunrise Official Website - Vincent (Royal Guard colors) English website * Bandai Entertainment Official Website - Vincent * Bandai Entertainment Official Website - Vincent Commander Model * Bandai Entertainment Official Website - Vincent 4 (Royal Guard Custom) Category:The Black Knights Category:Holy Britannian Empire